


Harry Potter and the Yule Ball One-Shots

by TicciToby334



Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, RWBY, ナンバカ | Nanbaka
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciToby334/pseuds/TicciToby334
Summary: In this story, Harry Potter will be taking a different date to the Yule ball, be it someone from the schools, outside the schools, or from a different universe.





	1. Black Widow

It was the night of the Yule Ball, and Harry was waiting outside, not going to the Ball. It was a beautiful night, the wind was perfect, the moon was close to full, and all the stars were shining bright in the sky. He hummed a soft tune, waiting for his date.

“Hey, Potter. Why aren’t you inside? Too afraid of showing your face, you attention whore?” came the sneering drawl of Draco Malfoy. They have been rivals since year one. Harry sighed and looked to the sky.

“No, Malfoy, I’m waiting for my date” he stated simply. Draco laughed.

“What, did the moaning ghost of the bathroom stand you up so you had to ask a house elf?” at this, Crabb, Goyle, and Draco’s date, Pansy Parkinson, started snickering. Harry just shook his head and turned to face Malfoy, his Gryffindor red and gold dress robes billowing as her turns, the trimmings of black and emerald, the same shade of his eyes, moving in a hypnotic sway. He smiled, though his eyes, the same color of the Killing Curse, blazed with fury.

“Actually, Malfoy. My date is the most beautiful woman in both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world. And, yes, she is a Muggle, not a drop of magic blood in her. Yet, her blood is more pure than yours. Did you know that the only person your dad could get it up for was his sister? And you still claim your blood is ‘pure’” he said, glaring at him. Draco was furious and pulled out his wand, only to tense up as electricity went through his body via a muggle weapon. Everyone stopped as Draco was taized. He fell back when the electricity stopped. Everyone looked to see who attacked Malfoy, only to see a tall, grown woman in a beautiful black dress, her bracelets black with blue around the edges. She had fair skin, and shoulder length red hair. She smiled as she turned to Harry.

“Did you wait long, Hadrian?” she asked, walking up to him in her heels, which were seven centimeters tall. She walked with such grace that everyone was entranced as she sashayed to him. Everyone was expecting Harry to curse her because she used his real name, which was like calling Tonks by Nymphadora. They were shocked when he just smiled.

“Not at all, Natasha. Thank you for dealing with Malfoy for me” he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, looking up at the 5’7 woman, who’s heels made her even taller. She leaned down and, even then, he had to stand on his tip toes to meet her lips. They kissed, soft and slow.

Everyone was shocked that Harry got someone so beautiful. No one thought it could get even more shocking, until one of the muggle-borns shouted, “Oh. My. God! That’s Natasha Romanov! The Black Widow!” every muggle-born, halfblood and a few purebloods squealed in typical fan manner. Natasha simply rolled her eyes as Harry interlocked their arms and walked to the Great Hall for the Yule Ball, everyone staring at him and Natasha. Some were jealousy and some were envy. All in all, a great night for Harry Potter.


	2. Raven (Teen Titans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to the Yule Ball with Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and for the short chapter.

Harry didn’t have a date to the Yule Ball. At least, at the start of the night. He was offered by McGonagall to dance, so he did. It was going to be… embarrassing to say the least. However, before the song could start, a portal of pitch black appeared. 

~~

Everyone stood, wand at the ready, aimed at the portal. However, Harry smiled and walked forward.

“Mister Potter, get back!” shouted McGonagall, to no avail. Harry was standing in front of the portal, a wide smile on his face. There was a swirl of white from inside as a girl floated through, dressed in a dress of the darkest black, her eyes the same color of the portal, brimmed with white. Her short purple hair whipped around with energy. When her high-heel clad feet touched the ground, the portal disappeared and her pitch black eyes changed to violet. She was a stunning beauty… until she stumbled. Harry caught her and he smiled.

“Hello, Raven. What took you so long? The guys and Starfire pester you about why you were dressed up?” She nodded. This causes the half-bloods and Muggleborns to start talking.

“Beast Boy and Cyclops were the main ones. Starfire was just loud, as usual” she stated in a monotone voice. “Robin was just worried that I’d do something stupid” This statement causes Harry to tilt his head back and laugh.

“That is so like them! Anyways, Rae, it’s time to dance” he smiles as he leads her out, careful to make it so that she doesn’t trip.

“Thanks, Harry. You know I despise shoes with heels this high. Why couldn’t I wear my boots?”

“Because it isn’t accepted in the Wizarding World to” he stated, smiling, but his smile faltered when he hears the one he hates the most in the school.

“Well well. Looks like Potter did pay someone to come for the dance” drawled Draco Malfoy, heir of House Malfoy, Slytherin, Lord of the Gits, and Dickhead Supreme. “How much did he pay you to dance with him?”

“Actually, Malfoy, she’s been my girlfriend ever since me and my terrible family, the Dursleys, went to Jump City, which was about… three, four years?” he asked himself before shrugging. “Anyways, she loves me, and I love her” he smiles and pulls her closer, causing the usually calm half-demon to blush.

 

“Shut up, Harry” she muttered before crashing her lips to his. He smiled as he kisses back. This either disgusted Draco or something, because he was gone when they stopped. They shrugged and danced the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poll for the next date is as follows:
> 
> Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)
> 
> Cinder Fall (RWBY)
> 
> Salem (RWBY)
> 
> Harley Quinn (Suicide)
> 
> Rias Gremory (Highschool DxD)
> 
> Nico (Nanbaka)


	3. Harley Quinn (Suicide Squad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Harley Quinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Please choose the next girl from the list at the end of the chapter. I will do girls from the list at the end of the chapter only! PLEASE CHOOSE THE ONES FROM THE LIST!!! I hope you enjoy. Peace.
> 
> (|-\\\\\\-)

Harry was waiting outside in the courtyard that is just outside the Great Halls. He was waiting for his date. Today was nice, peaceful and quiet. None of the students saying that he cheated. No one shouting at him saying that he sucked. It was nice and peaceful. He even got a long nap in, ready for what is for sure going to be a wild night.

~~

In the Forbidden Forest, a couple of creatures were running for their lives. However, there was one who was unlucky and tripped. The rest of it’s pack ran off. It tried to get up, but felt something blunt hit it’s back. It heard a insane giggle before it’s reality blacks out.

~~

Harry sighed as he walked into the Hall. His date was late, but that was the usual. She was always fashionably late. He sat at a table with punch in hand, taking sips occasionally. This was going to be a lot better when his date came.

~~

About a half hour later, right before the Champions are supposed to start the Ball off with the first dance of the night, there was a loud thump on the doors of the Great Hall. Everyone stopped talking and looked to the doors. 

Another thump. A pause. Another thump, this one louder, the Hall doors shuddering. Another pause. And one last, final thump. The Hall doors flew open, revealing a woman with blonde hair done in pigtails, the right having pink tips and highlights, the left having the same style, only blue. Her outfit was red white and black. Around her neck was a black choker necklace with an emblem of silver, which was the word “Puddin” written in cursive. She had a small shirt, white on the front, red on the sleeves, that showed her midriff, in black writing saying “Daddy’s Little Monster” Her shorts were small and tight, black on one side, red on the other. She wore white and red converse. On her wrist were two bracelets, each having small spiked studs. In her hands was a massive wooden baseball bat with “Good Night” in red capital letters.

She smiled a crazed smile, her lips painted with smeared red and blue. She gazed around the Hall, her eyes locking with Harry’s. She squealed happily, dropping the bat - which cracked the stone floor of the Hall - and bounded across the distance, jumping the last couple feet onto Harry with a shout of “Puddin’!”

Harry caught her in his arms, forced to the ground by the strength of the crazy woman on top of him. He smiled at her as she cuddled into his chest like a small child, purring like a kitten. “Heya, Harles. Hows my baby girl?” he asked, smiling.

“I’m great, Babypop! How’re ya?” she shouted, looking up into his eyes with a radiant smile on his face.

“Better now that you’re here” he stated, grinning slyly, making Harley blush and pout.

“Baby, ya know I don’t like ya embarrassin’ me!” she pounded her fists against his chest playfully.

“I know, but you’re so cute when you do, I just can’t help it” he stated, pecking her lips. She blushed once more, but the moment was ruined when Professor McGonnagal clears her throat.

“Mister Potter, this is your date, I take it?” she asked. Harley responded by shooting straight up and extended her hand.

“Yessiree. Harley Quinn, at your service!” she stated, a grin on her face. McGonnagal went to take her hand, despite Harry’s protests. When she took it, there was a powerful buzz in her hand. McGonnagal recoiled, much to the amusement of half-bloods and Muggleborns in the Hall. It was a buzz joy.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood, offering his hand to Harley. “Might I have this dance?” he asked, smiling.

“Ya may” she replied, taking it. This was going to be a great dance.

~~

Rias Gremory (Highschool DxD)

Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)

Cinder Fall (RWBY)

Salem (RWBY)

Nico (Nanbaka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you enjoyed! R&R, and I will see you all later. Peace.
> 
> (|-\\\\\\-)


	4. Salem (RWBY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Salem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break. There will be two more chapters added to this, one for Yang, another for Rias. Peace.
> 
> (|-\\\\\\-)

Harry scowled as he waited in the cold weather, wearing different dress robes from anyone else. 

His was the darkest black ever, seemingly absorbing all light. There were patches of white, seemingly like armor or bone, on the shoulders, the sides, the back the arms, and the fronts of the legs. He wore black gloves with the same white material on the backs of his hands, like knuckledusters. The white was accented by glowing, red lines and swirls, like tribal marks, and they pulsed as if they were alive. They were. His entire outfit was, in a way, alive. 

His hair whipped around in the howling wind, though he didn’t shiver. He never did, not after meeting the love of his life. The one who he was waiting for.

He didn’t like waiting. Never did. His ADHD fucked with him each time, making him drum his hand against his legs, bounce his knee, drum his fingers, etc. He tried his hardest to stay still. He really did. It just… infuriated him, the he had to wait sometimes. He despised anything boring and waiting.

But what pissed him off even more than waiting? Draco. Mother. Fockin’. Malfoy. Even though he was looking out into the night, he could still hear the arrogant prick walk up behind him. His scowl deepened as Draco spoke.

“Well well, if it isn’t Potter? What, out here sulking?” he drawled, smirking behind his back. Harry just shook his head, but, before he could speak, he was cut off by a sultry, feminine voice.

“No, Mister Malfoy. He’s waiting for me, said the voice. Both heads turned to the voice, one turning into shock, while the other turned into love and amusement.

There, standing off to the side, was a tall woman with skin paler than the moon, white hair in a strange bun with six bundles, three on each side, wrapped in black strips of cloth, the rest of her hair framing her face. Her eyes were glowing crimson with black sclera and black veins branching from her eyes and down her cheeks. She wore a black dress much like Harry’s but without the white and red, instead was trimmed with dark violet. On each of her bare, alabaster arms, were black and red swirling veins and designs, each one seemingly alive. She moved as though she didn’t walk, instead glided across the ground. She was beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous, in a macabre, ethereal sorta way.

“Lady Salem” breathed Harry as he approached, kneeling before her, one knee bent and resting against the earth, an arm on the other knee, head looking down at his feet. “Thank you for gracing me with your presence”

This confused Draco and highly amused Salem.

“Rise, Harry” she said, giggling a bit, lifting her love’s head by cupping his chin and lifting it, kneeling a bit to look him in the eyes. “Here and now, I am not Salem, Queen of Grimm. I am Salem, Girlfriend of Harry Potter” this made Harry’s expression change, his eyes lighting up as he beams.

“Yes. Thank you, Salem” he says as he hugs her. She simply smiles and walks with him inside.

~~

As Salem and Harry walk into the Great Hall, Salem is greeted by the three schools, and their wands. This made her roll her eyes. Mortals.

“Please, everyone. She means no harm. She is only my date to the Ball” stated Harry as he stood in front of her. Reluctantly, the Hall sheathed their wands. Harry turned to his lover. “May I have this dance, milady?” he asks with a grin as he bows, extending his hand. She giggles and kisses him softly, before replying.

“You may, milord” she takes his hand and he leads them to the dance floor. They danced the night away. They danced and sang and ate drank and laughed and cheered. It was the perfect night. There must have been fire whiskey or some type of Wizarding drug in the food or drink because after they ate and drank, the rest of the night became a blur of colors, sounds and smells.

~~

When the Ball was over, the early Scottish sun just started to rise. Harry woke in bed, cuddling a much taller being in his bed. He opened his eyes and immediately closed them, the light hurting his eyes and making his migraine worse. 

Slowly and carefully, he opened his eyes again and saw Salem’s pure white hair, let down from it’s usual style, cascading in a frosty waterfall down her bare alabaster back. He smiled and cuddled against her naked form, pulling her closer to himself. He winced as the morning light was reflected off of something shiny and valuable.

He looked down at their hands, which were resting on Salem’s lower belly, and saw two golden rings, one one Harry’s left ring finger and the other on Salem’s left ring finger. This causes Harry’s thoughts to come to a halt, and for him to utter one phrase.

“Why does Fate hate me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please choose from the remnants of the list.
> 
> Cinder (RWBY)  
> Nico (Nanbaka)


	5. Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose from the list at the bottom. Peace.
> 
> (|-\\\\\\-)

Harry woke up after a small nap so he was rested for the Yule Ball later that evening. Casting a quick charm to see the time, he saw that there was about an hour or two left until the ball started. He got out of bed and stretched.

Spending time with his secret girlfriend has been good to him, he realized as he went to take a shower. His usually scrawny, thin body is now lean and muscular. Because of her help, he’s been eating properly, and his body is no longer thinner than a stick. Instead, there were some muscle there, not too much, but just enough to make some women swoon. 

There were also some scars on his body, such as the from his multiple Quidditch matches, one where his arm was severely injured because of the blunger Dobby sicked on him in his second year, a scar on his upper arm from the Basilisk fang in the second year, from the Whomping Willow in the second and third year, some from the Quidditch World Cup earlier that summer, and the scars from the first and second task from earlier that year, because of the bloody Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Sighing, Harry put on his dress robes and walked down to the Great Hall to wait for his date. While he was waiting, he was chatting with his friends from the other Houses, whose dates haven’t arrived yet.

He heard the drawl of Draco Malfoy, talking to someone. “Ha, looks like Scar-Head doesn’t have a date. As per usual, his fame can only do so much” he sneered, his friends - pronounced “bodyguards” - snickered and snorted at the terrible joke. 

Harry just ignored him, looking around to any area of the hall that connects to the Great Hall that’s empty.

“Potter, what are you doing? Myrtle stand you up? Did you have to ask the crappy house elf that likes you so much? Or maybe the Mudblood Granger?” he sneered yet again. Harry rolled his eyes and was about to reply, until he heard a sound that filled him with joy.

It sounded like someone slicing thick fabric with a super sharp blade at high speed. He - and everyone else in the hall - turned to the sound, to see a shimmering portal of crimson and black, pulsing with energy. Everyone except for Harry grabbed their wands and aimed at the portal. 

After what seemed like forever, out walked a young woman with long blonde hair that went down to her ass, a curvy figure and a tight yellow dress. Her right arm was artificial, black and yellow metal fused to skin, leaving wicked scars where metal met flesh. On her human wrist was a thick bangle made of metal, and her arms showed obvious strength and power. Her lilac eyes shined with amusement and mischief.

~~

Draco, being the pompous git his is, decided to try and ditch his date, Pansy Parkinson, for this hotter, new woman. He sheathed his wand and walked forward. “Hello there, beautiful. Wanna join me for the dance of a lifetime?” he said as he smiled and bowed, offering his hand. He looked up at her, to see her reaction, expecting her to smile while blushing and take his hand. However, she wasn’t there.

Turning his head, he saw that she walked past him and was heading to Potter of all people. He scowled. He always gets the good ones. Not this time, though. He stood and stormed to her, taking her wrist. She stopped. “You dare turn down an invite of a pureblood? And go after a half-blood bastard like Potter? Biggest mistake of your life” he sneered. However, it was him who made the mistake.

The blonde turned, her lilac eyes changing to crimson in quite literally a blink of an eye. Lilac before she closed her eyes, and crimson when she opened them.

~~

Everyone was watching as Draco grabbed the newcomer’s wrist. They saw her eyes change crimson. She pulled her hand out of his grasp and got into a boxer’s stance, the thick metal bangle on her wrist turning into a gauntlet. Her robotic arm had a similar transformation, a gun barrel sliding up to the surface. They were expecting her to demolish Draco, but she tensed when Harry set a hand on her shoulder.

She whipped around, about to sock whoever touched her, only to see the calm, smiling face of Harry Potter. 

~~

“Yang, calm. Please?” he asked softly.

She nodded and closed her eyes and took three deep breaths. When she opened her eyes, her eyes were back to the semi-normal lilac. “Thanks, Harry. The PTSD is still bad, but it’s getting better” she stated with a pained smile.

“I understand. I’ll help you through it. Now, let’s get going. We have a party to attend he said as he pecked her lips. She returned the kiss happily, shocking everyone. However, when they started walking away, Draco had to ruin it.

“That’s right, you blonde bimbo, walk away! I wonder how much Potty is paying you to be his date for tonight” This causes Harry to roll his eyes as Yang stiffens.

“Go ahead. I’m not holding you back this time” he says as he kisses her cheek. 

Yang turns back around, marching to him. Her gauntlet shifts yet again, as well as her prosthetic. She launched herself to him with a shotgun blast, covering the distance quickly. She cocked her fist, causing Draco to flinch and cover his face.

“Not the face!” he shouted. He heard the gunshot, but felt nothing on his hands or chest. Instead, there was intense pain shoot through his body from his groin. Shotgun enhanced punch to the dick.

Draco crumpled to the ground, holding his crotch. All of the guys were wincing and covering theirs as well, feeling his pain. Harry was just laughing.

“Yang Xiao Long, you have done it again!” he stated as he held her hand. They walked into the Great Hall, ready to have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose from the list below
> 
> Cinder (RWBY)
> 
> Nico (Nanbaka)


	6. Rias Gremory (Highschool DxD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Rias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose from the list at the bottom. Peace.
> 
> (|-\\\\\\-)

Harry Potter was looking at the parchment in his hands. It had a sigil on it, in deep crimson, with intricate, delicate and beautiful runes on it. It read, “We will grant your wish” he had gotten over the summer from a teen girl who was dressed as a witch. He had kept it ever since, never really thinking about it. Today, however, was when he needed it the most. He sighed as he remembered the predicament he is in. Today was the day of the Yule Ball, and he was told by his date, one of the Patil twins, that they weren’t going, only to see them with someone else. So, there he was, in the courtyard outside the Great Hall, dateless, the Champion’s dance about to start.

He had finally came up with his wish. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to the parchment. It shouldn’t be necessary, after all it came from the Muggle world, right? Anyways, he thought of his wish, before voicing it. “I wish I had a date to the Yule Ball” he said, half expecting something to happen. After a minute, he left out a harsh laugh and let go of the piece of paper. “What was I thinking? It’s Muggle. Even if the Runes look genuine” he said as he stood, the parchment landing at his feet. 

As he started to walk away, he saw that the area was basked in crimson light. With the reaction time that only a Seeker can have, Harry drew his wand and spun on his heel, ready for any danger. What he saw shocked him.

~~

There, above the parchment, was the same sigil, floating, glowing and larger, the rings spinning rapidly. The larger ring spun faster and rose upwards. In what can only be classified as magic, not from the Wizarding World, emerged two feet, then two legging clad legs, then a skirt, followed by a white dress shirt under a black vest, a pair of massive breasts underneath. Her crimson hair flowed freely down to her shapely ass. It was a young woman, with crimson hair, dressed in standard a Japanese school uniform.Both her hair and clothes fluttered in nonexistent wind. Finally, when she stepped off, the sigil disappeared in a flash of light.

The woman looked Harry in the eyes and smiled, before bowing slightly. “Your wish has been granted. I hope that this dance will please you, Young Master” she stated before standing straight, black, bat-like wings sprouting from her lower back. “My name is Rias Gremory, and I will be your personal Devil for tonight” 

~~

Harry was shocked, but was pulled out of it when he heard the announcement for the Champion’s Dance. “Crap!” he said before turning to look at Rias. “Nice to meet you, I’m Harry Potter, and we need to get to the dance floor, and quickly. Please” he said, taking her hand. She let him lead her, surprised that he was polite.

~~

Everyone was waiting for Harry to show up to the dance, to start it off officially. Draco heard about what happened between Harry and his date, and was looking to the door to see who came through with Potty. Maybe that ghost girl? A House Elf? That would be a laugh. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the doors open. He was ready to laugh at Harry, only for it to die before it could even reach his throat. There, beside Scarhead was the most beautiful woman that Draco has ever seen.

~~

Rias and Harry took to the dance floor and got in the position to dance. Only then, did the music start. The two of them danced in sync. This caused the other Champions to dance, then the entirety of the three schools. It was a nice change of pace. However, when they were halfway through the dance, Rias stiffened and the atmosphere changed. There was a fluttering of wings and black feathers fell from the sky. Everyone unsheathed their wands, ready to attack or defend. However, none of them were fast enough to see the spear, seemingly made of pure light, aimed right at Rias’ back, fly through the air. That was, until they saw crimson fly through the air and the sound of flesh being pierced. Everyone froze and looked to the couple, hoping to see them both okay. To their relief, it looked that way. Oh, how they were wrong.

~~

Harry smiled at Rias, who was standing in front of him, a look of relief on her face. This made him happy, despite the immense pain he was in. 

He heard the spear earlier, and saw it was headed for Rias. Acting on his fatal flaw, Harry jumped in front of the path of the spear, getting pierced through the back, it almost severing his spine in two, the front coming from the front of his belly. So, when he saw that Rias was alright, he was overjoyed. That was ruined, however, when the spear went the way it came through, causing him to cough blood and collapse against Rias. In that moment, he mumbled one thing before passing out, “I’m glad that I got to protect you, Rias”

~~

Rias was looking at Harry, hoping that the spear missed them. To her relief he seemed fine. She smiled softly, him smiling back. This changed, however, when his brilliant emerald eyes slowly dimmed and are half-lidded as he staggered back and forth for a bit before the sound of flesh being pierced again resonated through the halls, followed by him coughing up blood, it trickling down his chin. He slumped against her.

“I’m glad that I got to protect you, Rias” he says with a grin on his face before he closed his eyes. This made her panic and lay him down. Everyone started to crowd around the two, only for her to shout at them.

“Get BACK” she said as she forced them back with a pulse of energy, her wings sprouting from her back. She did something that she’s never done to anyone she has just met. She pulled out her Pieces of Evil, and got to work. She took off his dress robes and opened his undershirt. What she saw appalled her. Not because of the gaping hole in his belly, but the multiple scars that never really healed properly that crisscrossed his body.

~~

After a couple minutes of work, Rias has tried to use all of her pawns on him, but that didn’t work. She tried her remaining rook, knight and even her two bishops. Nothing. Then, an idea came to her. Something her older brother gave to her. A Mutated Piece. Only meant for those who were immensely powerful. She put it on his chest, sighing in relief when it sinks into his sternum. She said the necessary chant, and hoped for the best.

~~

After she finished the chant, the entire Hall was silent. They watched as the massive hole in his body healed to just a scar. With a gasp, his eyes flew open and he sat up, alive and feeling great.

~~

When Harry awoke, he felt better than ever before. His eyesight was blurry, so he reached around, looking for his glasses. Soon, he realized, he was wearing them. He took them off and was surprised when his eyesight was perfect. In front of her, sat a teary eyed Rias. Instinctively, he hugged her and started thanking her. When he pulled out of the hug, he leaned in and, in a moment of Gryffindor courage, kissed her lips softly.

~~

Now, Rias was no fool. She new that she was soon to rule the Underworld, but she didn’t care at the moment. All that mattered was that she wanted to stay with Harry, who was so strong, that she had to use her Mutated Piece. And she knew that, along with this night, fate was going to be… eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose from the list below.
> 
> Cinder (RWBY)
> 
> Nico (Nanbaka)


	7. Cinder Fall (RWBY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Cinder

Harry ran a hand through his hair as the wind blew past him. It was a pretty cold tonight. Not to mention tonight was the Yule Ball. He furrowed his brow. For some reason, that seemed to be deja vu to him. Oh well. He was waiting for his date, who was fashionably late, as per usual. He sighed as he heard footsteps that were too heavy for his date. He turned his head to see Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry rolled his eyes as he turned back, looking at the full moon, seeing for a moment that it shifts to a fractured yet still beautiful version of itself. He grins. His date was going to be here soon.

“Well well well, Pothead. Looks like you’re without a date for the Ball. Gonna go ask a ghoul? Oh, wait. You’re too ugly for a ghoul!” he stated loudly, causing his cronies to laugh.

“No, sorry, Malfoy. I’m actually waiting for my date. I wish I could say that it’s yours, but…” he looks behind Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, before smirking. “looks like you don’t have one either” he said before he looked back to the moon, marveling at it’s beauty. He heard Malfoy grit his teeth and growl a bit, but, before he could say anything, there was a deep growling as… something… came from the darkest of shadows, seemingly made of shadows itself. 

It was a massive head, something that looked much like a dragon with pitch black scales, a white bone mask, pale pink gums, razor sharp teeth that are always present and go back past where the cheek would be. It’s soulless red eyes stare into the three Slytherin’s.

The three cowards ran off screaming about a demonic dragon, while Harry laughed before he pet the snout of the Dragon Grimm. He heard the tapping of high heals and the slight jingling of jewels. He looked to the left of the Grimm and smiles as he saw the woman he loved and his date, Cinder Fall.

He walked forwards and wrapped her arms around her body. She was a drop dead beautiful woman, wearing a revealing crimson dress with yellow accents, long black hair that covered one of her perfect golden eyes a bit. Her skin was the perfect tan, flawless and unblemished. She was the essence of beauty.

“Cinder, how have you been?” he asked the Fall Maiden.

“I’ve been great, my lord. The others have missed you greatly. I’m glad you took me away from that horrible woman’s control and took me under your wing” she said, referring to him when he went to Remnant for a couple years - days on Earth - and single handedly stopped the White Fang, Salem’s faction, and stopped the civil war between human and Faunus. He brought world peace to the world of magic and mystery, where it’s more dangerous than the Wizarding World. The Grimm never attacked, living peacefully with the Humans and Faunus. Faunus were treated equally. The Maidens became different people from different factions, different goals, different lives. And Remnant couldn’t be more happy.

“It was nothing, my love. I’m glad you have come” he smiles at her and offers his arm to her. She happily takes it and walks with him.

~~

The dance was amazing. Harry and Cinder danced their hearts out, joked, ate, drank, talked and caught up. After a while, Harry realized that Remnant was slowly dying without him. Without the magic he brought in. He Decided to go with Cinder for a couple years, only coming back when he needs to, for instance, the Tournament. When he was gone, he would channel some of his magic into Remnant. His semblance allowed him to have infinite magic, an endless magic core, but standard scanning spells showed he was only slightly above average core.

And so, Harry left with Cinder to rule Remnant. He brought his friends. He brought enemies. Hell, he even left some people there to be ambassadors, or simply because they hated their lives on Earth. Everyone was happy.

~~

Years later, there was a great celebration. Hadrian James Potter was getting married to Cinder Amber Fall. He proposed months after the Yule ball, but it was decades when it came to Remnant’s time. The wedding went without hitch. The reception was fun. The honeymoon was amazing. Seeing Cinder make those faces and hear those sounds, feel her body against his, her nails digging into his back as they dragged down, Harry realized that he was happy. He was happy being king, being the ruler of an entire world, being the chosen one to fight Voldemort, knowing he would win. Harry loved his life.

And he would never change it for the world.


	8. Nico (Nanbaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Nico

Harry sighed as he sat outside in the courtyard of the Great Hall. Tonight was the Yule Ball, and his date was currently late. He sighed once more as he rolled his shoulders back. He heard footsteps and looked up, hoping it was his love. He was disappointed when it was just Draco Malfoy.

“Oh, it’s you” he said, his disappointment evident in his voice. If Draco heard it, he didn’t show.

“Well, if it isn’t Potty. What’s wrong? Did Myrtle stand you up after you were rejected by a House Elf?” he drawled with a grin.

“Sorry to disappoint you, Malfoy, but I didn’t take your ex-girlfriends” Harry stated with a smirk, it widening when Draco scowls. “I’m actually waiting for my date to the Ball” she stated as he heard a sound that made him smile with genuine joy. Rapid footsteps of someone light running, followed by something large and metal being dragged, attached to a chain. “And here he is now” he stated, shocking everyone present. Potter was seeing… a guy?

Their thoughts were interrupted by a shout of “Harry-kun!” someone child-like shouted as Harry was tackled by a green haired blur, sending them to the ground. Harry chuckled at the orange jumpsuit clad young man cuddled into his chest. “I missed you!!!”

“I missed you too, Nico. Though, I have to ask. How did you get out of Nanbaka, which is in the middle of the ocean, all the way here?” Harry asked, smiling at him.

“Oh, Jyugo helped!” he exclaimed and explained how Jyugo helped Nico escape, just so he can be happy. It involved a lot of seemingly ridiculous schemes and traps to the other witches and wizards present, but Harry knew it was true. The great moment was ruined, however, when Hagrid comes out and tells the couple it was time for the Champion’s Dance. When Nico introduced himself, he shook Hagrid’s hand. And, because of his strange sicknesses and diseases, the winter side-effects were… gender bending. Rubeus Hagrid was now, temporarily Ruby Hagrid.

~~

Inside, Harry was getting weird looks from his peers. He knew why. I mean, why wouldn’t you stare at the most famous person in school when they arrive with a green haired man much older than him, wearing an orange jumpsuit, bandages on his neck, over his right eye and right hand, with tan skin, a tattoo of 25 on his tongue, and a large ball and chain on one of his ankles. Not only was it shocking that Harry was with a guy, but a good one at that. All of his bullies, aside from Draco, felt bad about calling him gay.

~~

When the music started, Harry and Nico waltzed around in a small circle, somehow not stepping on the ball and chain at all. Soon, the song ends and everyone cheers when Harry dips Nico, kissing him deeply. Nico’s eyes widened at the sudden kiss and he blushes but kisses back.

Due to him having a lot of exposure to Nico’s side-effects, he was immune to most of them, like the rapid hair-growth or drowsiness. However, even though he immune to a lot, there were some that his body wasn’t immune to. That being said, he wasn’t immune to winter’s. In a flash of pink light and a soft pop, in Harry’s place was a tomboyish Amazon of a woman. Her hair was short and brown, and she had a lean figure with breasts that were about B-cups. She was six foot three with obvious muscle.

Harry pulled out of the kiss and smiled at Nico, whispering one phrase. “I love you, Nico…” 

Nico smiled before replying.

“I love you too, Harry”


End file.
